mc_swissfandomcom-20200214-history
Blau Wolf XIV
Early-Life Birth I was born on December 1st, 1728 to my father Blau Wolfe XIV, and my mother (whose name must remain a secret). I was born in Hamburg and began my life in the large epicenter. Of course, I was growing up so there was not much I could do... Childhood When I turned seven, my father enrolled me into school, I found that school was too easy. So I sent an appeal to the Department of Education, and I ended skipping the rest of Elementary after that. I was now an 8-year old boy learning amongst 16-year olds. I still made top of class, this impressed, surprised, and shocked the majority of the school. Eventually, I started getting bullied by my small stature compared to theirs. I would start returning home with black eyes, bloody noses, cuts, bruises, broken bones, the list just goes on. Eventually, they started hitting my family name, claiming I was not a Wolf. That I was some joy-happy fan that changed him name on the application to join school. I just wanted to hit these kids with all my might, but as a Wolf, I know you learn first, strike second. So then I devised a plan, if I could get my father into school and show them how rich, powerful, successful, and intelligent we were. Then they would stop coming after me, however, there were hardly any chances that my father would come, or would be welcomed. I couldn't make it look like I just brought him to show off, I also couldn't drag him out of work. So I sent an appeal to the main office that there would be a career day. Where parents come to school and talk about their occupations, jobs, any form of work they did. The main office accepted it, it was soon spread throughout the school. So phase one of my plan was complete, however I would need to get my father out of work for a day. So I discussed with him several options and plans we could take. The conversing took so long that I made a deal with my father. If he came, I would have to start a company and get over 100,000 in net income before I turned twenty. My father accepted the deal, when career day approached kids started getting nervous that I was the real son of Blau Wolfe XIII. The bullies didn't, so to scare even more kids, I requested to the office if I could hang posters about my father's company. They accepted it on the term I would pay them £5 daily for every poster hung. I went out and decked the halls with posters, I even planted security guards so that if anyone vandalizes it. They would get a painful, personnel talk from my father. My father was facing his moody years, and he was quite depressed himself. So I knew the talk would be bone melting, when career day came. My father presented, no one vandalized the posters, so no talks were given. After Career Day, my father started teaching me himself, I made several appeals to the Department of Education to skip grades. I made Senior year in High School as a 10-year old. I easily passed and earned my high school diploma. Other kids my age were in the 3rd grade, learning about cursive writing, when I was writing books in French, Italian, German, and English. When I finished High School, I blitzed through my university years with easy. Earning all the degrees my father had in three years flat... Rising Entrepreneur I started my first company at age 13, I sold mainly life needs. Bread, water, wine, etc. Eventually I grossed over £50k, but the pickings became slimmer for my business savvy, as new rival corporations rose. I didn't have the power, or the wealth to consume them or knock them back to normal civilians. So I decided to sell my company to another wealthy patron. I then began to rise up in the weapons industry, I tackled other companies to grow even stronger. By age 16, I had accumulated to over 5,000,000 rifles sold, over £500,000 grossed, and a weapons shop on every block in the city. Every 5 blocks there would be a weapons factory to produce the increasing demand. When I reached 18, I had a Net Income of over £900,000. I had industrialized Hamburg into a commerce super-center. I then had the lust to grow even more, eventually I started expanding. I set up shops in Berlin and more factories in Frankfurt. I then reached out to Leipzig, Nuremberg, Stuttgart, and Munich. My business empire had a full grip along the German nations. Eventually I decided I had finished my work in the German states. My next goal was Switzerland. I moved into Zurich, then into Bern. I settled the State Headquarters in Sion, since my company's primary Headquarters is in Hamburg... Personal Information Natural Features *Gender: Male *Hair Color: Dark Brown or Black *Height: 6'6 *Eye Colour: Blue *Skin Colour: Light Tan Titles *Switzerland **Minister of Finance of Switzerland **Pressman of The White Cross **CEO of Hamburg Weapons Co. Family *Close Family **Father - Blau Wolfe XIII - Living **Mother - Secret - Secret Talents *Sword Fighting *Weapons Crafting *Business *Military Planning *Horse Riding *Climbing *Swimming *Sprinting *Exploration Quotes/Favorite Quotes " Businessmen aren't the money-loving pighoggies you see in the local newspaper. What true businessmen due is deliver to the people. They make life simple for the public in return for a few coins. " - Blau Wolf XIV Names Due to the fact that Blau serves many positions in different areas, with different languages. He has different names, here are some of those names. Full Name: Blau von Blucher-Wolf Masterson XIV Short Name: Blau XIV English - Blau Masterson XIV Swiss - Blau von Wolf XIV Military - Blau von Blucher XIV Portraits Blau's Businessman Portrait.jpg|Blau's Businessman portrait when visiting the East Indies Blau's Military Officer Portrait.jpg|Blau filing through Military Maps and other Documents Blau's Soldier Portrait.jpg|Blau's Infantry Portrait when he served as a Soldier for the Swiss Army Category:Person Category:Wolf Clan Category:Switzerland